Maxie Plus Sugar equals DISASTER
by PunkerPrincess
Summary: So far Max has Tyson Tied up and Hanging upside down below him a hundred fangirls. Kai has to dress up like a girl to save him and Max has lost his mind.Now we know why Rei always Hides the sugary stuff. TysonKai MaxRei
1. Max and Sugar Oh God!

This is a preview of what's to come if you all would like me to turn this in to an actual fic...

* * *

Now, as the sane world knows, there is one rule you must not break... Okay, since the world has never been sane, we'll settle for all those in relation to a young blonde boy by the name of Max Tate. Max is the nicest kid you will ever meet, but sadly, ladies, he belongs to Rei. (Rei hugs Max protectively, hissing at the fangirls who dare get too close.)

Anyways, all those in relation to this young blond know there is one thing you cannot, I repeat, **CANNOT** give to sweet little Maxie. No matter how much he begs, you must resist those puppy dog eyes...for the number one thing you can not give Max Tate is SUGAR! Absolutely no one is ever to give the boy sugar; it's like giving anything in the near area the _death sentence_.

It's so scary, he...he smiles... and laughs... and destroys... and will not **shut up**.

It is a well known fact Max cannot have sugar, but we all know there are idiots out there who must be stupid and break those rules that were set for very good reasons...

* * *

And so our story begins in the house of Takao Kinomiya or Tyson Granger.

"Maxie! Hey Maxie, Whatcha doing?" asked Tyson, walking up to a completely quiet and still Max.

"Being good, like Rei told me to!" answered Max, watching as Tyson sat down.

"Oh, Kai ordered me to do the same thing, but I got bored..." Tyson laughed and rolled on to his stomach. "Hey Max..." repeated Tyson.

"What?" said Max dully, becoming bored by association.

"I found out where Rei hides the candy and sugary stuff!" Tyson told the blond, who instantly grew puppy ears and a tail.

"Where?"

"_I'm not telling,_" said Tyson with an evil grin.

"Tyson, you meanie!" cried Max. Tyson twitched; he hated to see Max cry, but Kai had set a rule that if he ever gave Max any sort of sugar without permission, he would be sleeping on the couch for a _week_.

"But Maxie, Kai set this rule-"

Max looked up, all teary eyed, "But you always said rules are meant to broken, Ty-son!" Tyson backed away as Max advanced.

"Besides, they're not even here!" Max whined.

Tyson sighed, giving in. "All right... wait here!" He got up, leaving Max sitting on the floor, looking very happy.

Tyson walked into the kitchen and opened a really high up cabinet. With a wary glance, he took out a false side and pulled out a package of **cookies**.

Little did he know a certain blond had watched his every move...

"Max! I've got cookies!" called Tyson, walking up to the boy sitting, who appeared to be waiting patiently.

"Here, but you can only eat this." Tyson handed him the cookies before walking off to go train.

Max smirked evilly to himself and made a beeline for the kitchen.

* * *

"Kai, I have this really bad feeling they did something stupid!" said Rei to the duel-haired teen next to him. Then he added, "Again."

Kai twitched.

"You do too, don't you?" asked Rei, paying for the groceries.

Without a word, Kai grabbed the bags and walked at a fast pace out the door of the store.

"Good idea!" agreed Rei, following him.

* * *

"**Let it rip**!" yelled Tyson as he pulled the rip cord on his launcher. Tyson had been practicing since he had given Max that bag of cookies earlier. He shuddered at the thought of what Rei and Kai would do to him if they found out that he had given Max a_ whole bag_ of cookies. On top of that he would be sleeping on the couch, and in Tyson's opinion that was not cool.

'_Max is a little too quiet... I'm worried_...' thought Tyson as he grabbed his blade and entered in to the dojo.

"Maxie, where are you?" he called.

He heard a childish laughter behind him. You know, the kind you hear in the horror movies before the monster attacks...

"Max?" called Tyson again, now running. Footsteps behind him caused him to turn...

_**"AHHHHHHHH!"**_

* * *

Outside, Kai and Rei looked at each other knowingly before setting off at a full-out run towards the sound of the scream, thinking, '_What did those idiots do now?_'

* * *

Wow, it's been a while, but here's my attempt at humor! Not very good, but I would like to know what you thought of it! If I get 5 reviews or more (more plz.) I will continue as soon as I get them but if not I'll do it when I want to!

So…

Like it?

Hate it?

Let me know!

(hint: click the PURPLE BUTTON)


	2. Maxies Request

Well I got three reviews, so I guess I'll continue just for them... I mean, some one who doesn't even like Maxie reviewed! So I shall continue...

But first, KAI GET OVER HERE AND DO THE WARNINGS AND DISCLAIMER!

Kai: (glares) No...

Me: ...What?

Kai: (smirks) No.

Me: (smirks, then holds Tyson plushie over a cliff)

Kai: (pales) No!

Me: Start talking!

Kai: Punker does not own Beyblade and this story will contain Shonen-ai! Now give it back!

Me : (tosses plushie) See that wasn't so hard!

Kai: (snuggles plushie)

Me: Okay...

* * *

"**_AHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**" came a scream from the direction of the dojo. Rei and Kai ran as fast as they could through the entrance, up the stairs, and came to a locked front door. As you can imagine, Kai was really irritated by now, if the throbbing vein on his forehead was any clue...

"Max, Tyson, are you two alright?" called Rei, trying to open the door.

A muffled giggle met their ears and Kai's vein was getting larger by the minute- it wouldn't be long before he exploded!

"I know that giggle," said Rei, looking piercingly at the door as though to see the person on the other side.

"I would move away from the door you guys," giggled Max from the other side.

Kai clenched his fists. "Max, open this damn door right now! I know it was Tyson who screamed!" he shouted, glaring full force at the door.

Max giggled again, "Well I warned you..."

Rei looked at Kai warily. "Max, what are you going to do?"

His question was soon answered as electricity ran through his and Kai's body knocking them both off the porch.

It wasn't strong enough to hurt them, but it did sting and increase Kai's anger tenfold.

"MAX!" he roared standing up.

"I think he's on a mega sugar high right now..." commented Rei in a sort of daze. He was still trying to recover from the shock.

"'_Sugar high'_?" repeated Kai, looking skeptically down at Rei, who only nodded.

"Well, we know whose responsible then." sighed Kai, knowing his boyfriend was the culprit.

"Did that hurt?" giggled Max in an evil way.

"No, it didn't." denied Kai.

Maxie stuck his head out the window glaring down at Kai. "Well I have your boyfriend tied up... and hanging upside down..." Max informed with a smirk. Pulling out a remote, he hit a button and a huge screen appeared. On the screen appeared Tyson, bound, gagged and hanging upside down. Under him were about a hundred fangirls with make-up and dresses.

"I can make him suffer a fate worse than death!" cackled Max.

"He'll be at the mercy of Fangirls!"

Max was now sitting on the edge of the window, looking completely hyper and insane.

"I think he's lost it." stated Rei, staring up at Max who was laughing up a storm.

"Ya think!" snapped Kai, glaring up at the boy who was holding _his_ Tyson captive.

This had only happened once before (which had lead to the hiding of sweets from Max) and when Max got around to taking hostages, it meant he wanted something... It could be sensible or stupid, but it was best to oblige to him when in this state of mind.

"Max, what do you want us to do?" asked Kai as calmly as he could. Tyson, who could hear everything as well, was relived when his boyfriend asked this. Rei, who was finally up on his feet, moved to stand next to Kai.

Max smiled evilly, sitting cross-legged on the window sill. "Well, it will involve you, KAI," He said, pointing at Kai. "If you want to save Tyson, that is..."

Kai twitched.

Composing himself, he nodded, "Of course I want to save Tyson! He's mine, no one else's, got it?" He directed the last bit at the screen.

"Alright, Kai, you have to do everything I ask of you, okay!" Max said his smirk growing with every passing second.

"You have to dress up like a girl..." Max started and all went quiet. Rei moved far away from Kai for safety reasons and Tyson shook his head like crazy, yelling or at least trying to, "NO NO NO NO NO!'

Kai himself remained eerily quiet while Max continued,

"You have to wear a mini skirt, a pink baby tee (really tight), heels, more make-up than you usually wear... Oh, and you have to shave your legs." Max laughed as Kai glared up at him.

Everyone fell over. There was _no way_ Kai would do that.

Kai pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number, "Hello? Hilary, I need some help." Pause. Kai gritted his teeth, "Dressing up like a girl...Max...On a sugar high..."

"Max, she wants to talk to you." Kai said, tossing the phone up. While Max gave in detail what he wanted Hilary to help with, Kai walked close to the screen displaying Tyson, who was crying and mumbling what sounded like _'I'm sorry'_ to him.

"A** month**." Kai said through gritted teeth. Tyson shook around in protest, but Kai had already moved away.

"Hilary said to go on over to her house now!" chirped the psycho blond. With varying expressions, the group watched Kai exit through the gate.

Rei just sat down, still in a daze from being shocked by Max earlier.

* * *

Well, chappy two is done, yayay! 

Me will continue if I get more reviews than last time - boohoo, I only got 3! Well more this chappy plz?

thank youz to...

MilkyWaysgirl: Very evil indeed, don't you agree?

Betrayed by Darkness: Youare the reason I continued! It must be good if someone who doesn't even like Max reads it! So I wrote some more!

Mitchy232: Sorry, but it said Max/Rei and Kai/Tyson, meaning that they are! Thanks for reviewing.

luvyagal: We do love him, it's 'cause he's so cute!

Like it?

Hate it?

Let me know!


	3. UhOh

Hi all, I am back with an all new chapter! I got 18 reviews! Wow, I feel so special! I hope you've all enjoyed this so far! Well its time for a very special dedication!

I would just like to take this opportunity to thank my favorite beta reader, and dedicate this story to Plushie Heartless! Everyone say 'thanks', cause if she weren't around to correct me, you wouldn't be able to understand what I'd written! So, all together now!

Tyson and Kai hand Plushie a bouquet of paper flowers made out of money and all-you-can-read Tyson and Kai stories!

Everyone: THANK YOU, PLUSHIE!

Plushie: (Dances around in a giddy circle)

So, as you know, I do not own Beyblade - and the person I think should own Beyblade is TechnoRanma. You should read her stories, they rule!

Anyways, I shall continue!

* * *

Kai walked down the street slowly, making his way towards Hilary's house, glaring at everything and anything that came his way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Max sat on the window sill, evilly laughing and looking down at Rei, who was really nervous. Who wouldn't be, it's freakin' psycho Max on the loose here!

Rei didn't like the feeling of being alone, so he called Kenny. Who, like an idiot, said he'd be right over! What a sucker!

"So, Rei," began Max, watching the neko-jin put away his cell phone. Rei jumped.

"Who did you just call?" asked Max, smirking from above at a fidgeting Rei.

Rei sweatdropped, "Well, I called for, um, Kenny." Rei moved away from Max. But instead of Max getting angry, as Rei expected, he smiled a huge, really freakish grin.

"Kenny, huh?" said Max, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Then a wickedly evil smile spread over his face once more as he rubbed his hands together, laughing mischievously.

"Oh, the fun I could have with this!" he cackled, leaving his window to run down stairs and meet Kenny as he walked through the dojo entrance. But before he arrived, Max turned on poor little Rei with various ropes and chains...

(A/n: By the time I'm done with this story, none of you are going to want to hear the words 'smirked', 'smiled', 'laughed' or 'evilly' ever again!)

"Heya! Guys!" waved the chief as he walked right up to Max, not seeing the warnings from Rei. Max twitched, looking Kenny up and down until he spotted what he had been searching for; Kenny's Laptop!

Dun Dun Dun Dun!

"Hiya, Kenny, can I play with Dizzy for awhile?" Maxie asked. Rei shook violently to try and stop Kenny but it was too late -

"Sure, Max! Just be careful." cautioned Kenny, handing the Laptop over to the hyper boy.

Max let out an inhuman squeal and retreated to the safety of his fort. Which was Tyson's house, ironically. Kenny gaped at Max as he laughed evilly from his precious window.

"Kenny, how much do you love your laptop?" Max asked holding it over the edge. Kenny screamed like a little girl.

"I love her so, so much! I'll do anything! Don't hurt her!" He cried out reaching for poor Dizzy.

"Anything?" asked Max again. Kenny nodded repeatedly. He nodded so fast, it's a wonder his head didn't fall off.

Max smirked again. "Well, Kenny, you have to show me what color your eyes are!"

Everyone fell over. At least with Kai, it was a half-reasonable request, but this was just plain stupid! As said before, some requests will make some sense...and others won't make any at all.

"My eyes?" asked Kenny, shaking as he wondered if he should do it or not!

* * *

Let's check up on Kai!

Oh, look! He finally made it to Hilary's house.

Kai glared at the door as he rang the bell, and at Hilary when she answered it.

"Hi, Kai! Ready to play 'Pretty Pretty Princess'?" asked Hilary with a sincere smile on her face. Then the reality hit him- he was doomed! "Come in here, Kai! You look pretty slim around the waist... any of my skirts will fit you..." she said putting her hands on his waist.

* * *

Tyson glared at Hilary through the screen.

Since Kenny hadn't decided if he wanted to accept the terms or not, Max had gone off to find something more interesting to do... like watch Tyson watch Kai get made over into a girl with Hilary's wandering hands. Tyson's was gagged, so you couldn't hear what he was saying. Then a fangirl actually jumped up and pulled the gag from his mouth.

"Stupid little two timing bitch, stay away from my man!" yelled Tyson at the screen as Hilary helped Kai pick out clothes.

* * *

'_Oh My God, I've found Hell on earth..._' thought Kai, sighing out loud. Hilary walked past grabbing his ass. '_Ah, Tyson is gonna kill her.'_ he thought as she went into her closet.

* * *

"Oh, you slut, Hilary! I am so gonna murder her! Bitch! It's **my** name on his ass, not yours! Does it say _'Property of Hilary'_ on it? No! It says _'Property of Tyson'_! Hands OFF!"

* * *

TA DAA! All done! Chappy three, I got lots of reviews 4 it, yeah!

Thanks to everyone!

Betrayed By Darkness

Lilicat

Max and Rei's Girl

BlackDranser

TALA-MINE TALA-HOT

luvagal

Plushie Heartless

Kai's the Best

lireal amiella

TomTwins13

Akira of the Twilight


	4. Meanwhile

Punker: Well I don't have Plushie to Beta for me anymore...

Max: Are you actually picking up this story again?

Punker: Yeah I saw it in my account and reread it and was like hey why not update!

Kai: I hate you...

Punker: Yeah yeah you say that all the time!

Chapter 4

Kai stood starring himself down in the mirror and wanted to die, maybe he would up Tyson's couch punishment to a year instead. Hilary was clapping and jumping around the a giddy high fangirl. "Come on! Come on! Max will want to see this" she smirked evily draging Kai out of the room as he grabbed on to various thing to prevent him from leaving the room but it proved futile. Kai was now at the mercy of the world in a skirt.

Meanwhile...

Kenny sat contemplating the result of actually giving up his eye color it was one thing that all fans of the show had wondered. Why did Kenny have glasses if you never saw his eyes. If he surrendered it he might no longer be of any value to the show but if not he would lose his labtop which had the newest edtion of beygirls gone wild on it. The perdictament had Kenny actually using his brain. The process was knew to him as he was a know it all!

Meanwhile...

Rei sat bound in chains in the shade of the oak tree watching everything unfold. He refused to move fearing any movement would attrack Max's attention which at this time he did not want at all!

Meanwhile...

Max sat from his tower(window) looking down on everyone sighing he was becoming bored which was something that was not allowed for a sugar high Max. "MAX!" Shouted Tyson from his place above the fangirls. Max glanced over at him, "What?" he sighed. "When Hilary gets here can I kill her?" he asked with an evil glint in his eyes catching Max's attention. "Oh what do you have in mind?" he asked smiling. Tyson's smirked Evily as he told Max's his plan.

Meanwhile...(God damn thats alot of meanwhiles)

Kai and Hilary pulled up in a black car and Hilary climbed out and attempted to pulled Kai out but was struck in the head with a sparkling pink high heel. "Go to hell" shouted Kai as Hilary fell back on the sidewalk.

"KNOCKED OUT:" Shouted Jazzman. Max appeared at his side. "Sorry JAZZMAN you are not in this story" he said patting him on the shoulder. Jazzman hung his head and took the walk of shame.

Lol well thats it I know its short but its 1:30 am and i think i'll update something else to!


End file.
